Frank Grimes
Frank Grimes is a vampire and vampire hunter who have taken upon himself to destroy all vampires, to fullfill the job he was born into. Appearance Frank could be described as someone who is ruggedly handsome, his bitterness and usual scowl tend to diminish his natural handsomeness though. He has gray hair and his eyes blue. thumb|left Personality Prideful and stubborn; if he has set his mind on something he will not stop until it’s done. He doesn’t like people. Frank prefers solitude and to be on his own. Which is probably for the best, since after being turned against his will into a being he was brought up to hate and want to destroy, he has become quite bitter and not very pleasant to be around. Frank secretly loves dogs. History Early life Frank was brought up in a wealthy family with his parents and older brother. The family had in generations been part of a cult, hidden beneath their aristocratic outer appearance. “Covenant of the Cross” knew about the existence of vampires, and believed them to be a scourge that needed to be eradicated, a disease upon mankind. The members of the covenant were the Shepherds and the common people were the sheep, all living in unknown about the beasts praying on the in the night. Like most children in the covenant, Frank was brought up with stories about vampires and how their covenant was the only thing standing in the monster’s way. From a young age Frank was taught in the way of combat and how to kill vampires. Because of his upbringing, he grew up hating them, believing the propaganda he was fed from a young age and all through adulthood. He later took a wife from an arranged marriage. His wife passed only a few years later, the couple not succeeding in having any children. Vampire life Later in life, when he could feel his body nearing retirement despite his mind not ready to, he was bit and turned by a vampire. He was supposed to kill the vampire as part of a job, when he was overpowered and about to be killed. The vampire then thought it fun to not kill him, but instead turn the vampire hunter into an actual vampire and get him to switch sides. The plan did not succeed well as only a few years after the turning, when Frank was sure he had learned all he could and had mastered his new self, he killed his maker. Feeling too disgusted with himself and knowing he could never go back to his home or he would be killed, he decided to live on his own, using his new abilities to excel at his job as a vampire hunter in the covenants name. Powers and abilities Being a vampire, Frank has the common powers and weaknesses of a vampire. Frank is almost 300 years old and has as a vampire an infinite lifespan. He does not physically age nor can he die from natural causes such as disease or old age. Powers Frank is obviously stronger and faster than a human and he has incredibly keen senses. These strengths have become more powerful over the years, and he particularly relies on his strength and speed. * Inhuman Strength: Frank's obviously noticeably physically stronger than humans, unshifted werewolves and werecats. Vampires slowly grow stronger with age and experience; older vampires can subdue younger ones with minimal to no effort. * Inhuman Speed: Frank is also faster than any human. He can move at speeds that make him appear as a blur. This allows him to cover short distances instantaneously and longer distances in short periods of time. His vision is accelerated like his movement during this time. Speed, just like strength, advances with age, as older vampires are significantly faster than younger vampires. In addition, Frank has heightened reflexes. * Healing: Frank also has as all vampires a significant healing ability. He heals rapidly and fully from any non-fatal injury, and can if he has eaten well before heal a bigger, fatal for a human or werewolf, injury within minutes, the longer it has taken before he has eaten the longer the healing takes. * Superhuman Senses: Frank have as a vampire much stronger senses than humans. Vampires are able to see, hear and smell better and can even see in complete darkness. ** Instinctual Senses: Vampires have the specific power that they can sense each other, as in they can recognize each other for what they are and instinctively knows if another one is in the near area. They also have an instinctual knowledge of who is the older of the two and therefore higher in the vampire hierarchy, something that benefits the younger vampire since it is custom that an elder vampire is to be shown respect by a younger one. * Superhuman Durability: Vampires are able to endure physical pain better than humans and can recover from attacks that would cripple, maim, or kill humans with minimal effort. * Mind Compulsion: Vampires have the ability to control minds and alter/erase human memories. They are able to "entrance" humans and a few of the more common supernatural creatures such as werewolves. Entrancement is a form of hypnosis or mind compulsion, which requires vampires to make eye contact and use their voices to make humans do their bidding. Mind compulsion doesn't affect other vampires, powerful witches or fairies. Compulsion is not an innate ability, as it needs to be taught and practiced. Vampires can entrance at least two humans at the same time. * Fangs: Vampires can extend fangs that they use to feed themselves, they might protrude when a vampire is angry, excited, need to fight, aroused - colloquially referred to as a "fang boner" - or is close to blood, an instinct more than actual choice of action. The bite of a vampire can sever the limbs of humans and other creatures. Abilities * Hand to hand combatant: Frank is a proficient fighter in hand-to-hand combat. * Horseback riding: Frank is a skilled horseback rider, riding being his preferred way of travel when he was human. Later the skill stuck with him, though he barely gets any use of it in modern times. Instead he made sure to keep up with modern use of travel, and has developed into a good driver. Special Knowledge * Killing vampires: Frank is a skilled vampire hunter and knows how to exploit all of their vulnerabilities and how to handle their strengths. After having spent a lifetime hunting vampires, Frank is a skilled combatant specialised in destroying vampires. He prefers long range weaponry, but has never been one to shy away from a close-range battle. Weaknesses Frank vulnerabilities are the ones normal to a vampire and also some other weaknesses he shares with all other vampires with a Christian or Catholic upbringing. * Fire or Sunlight: Frank, like many vampires that aren't over a thousand years old, are very vulnerable to sunlight, they can't endure ultra-violet light in any form. Frank will if he is exposed to it for enough time burn to death, and eventually turn into ashes. Vampires can heal from burns, if given time and blood. However, if a vampire cannot take the time to heal from the burns, the vampire will die. UV light burns heal more slowly than regular burns, such as those inflicted by fire. * Staking: If a vampire takes a wooden, iron or silver stake through the heart (or pretty much anything that pierces the heart, for an example a knife) it will render the vampire in a comatose state, until the object are taken out of the heart. * Excess blood: If a vampire drinks too much blood, they will display alcohol intoxication-like qualities (such as euphoria, confusion, stupor, etc). * Exsanguination: If a vampire is completely drained of their blood, they can become comatose, and eventually perish. * Blood of a sick/dead man: The blood of a sick or dead man acts as a poison to him. It will not kill a vampire but it will weaken them to a state that they are much easier to deal with, and therefore kill. * Decapitation: Decapitation or other means that results of his head separating from his neck would mean permanent death. * Heart extraction: The act of removing a vampire's heart will result in permanent death, since there's not anything left to pump the blood around in their bodies. * Dismemberment: Ripping a vampire to shreds will result in a permanent death, although it requires high amount of strength and speed to actually be able to kill a vampire like that. Mostly it’s vampires or other superhuman creatures that are being able to kill a vampire with this specific method. * Magic: Vampires are susceptible to the powers of witchcraft including the creation of harmful magical objects and witches are able to inflict excruciating pain onto vampires as well as spells and curses. They are particularly vulnerable to necromancy. * Herbs and plants: There are various plants that repel vampires. Garlic is however not one of those. ** Vervain strongly repels vampires. The act of exposing or ingesting a vampire with vervain causes a vampire to become severely feverish and weak. Also, if a vampire’s skin is exposed to vervain, it results in burning them much like crosses does to vampires being turned as Christian. Furthermore, vampires can’t compel anyone that have ingested vervain or if themselves is being exposed to it in some way. ** Holly, rowan and mandrake all drive vampires away. They aren't as strong protection as vervain is, but it surely temporarily drives them away long enough for the victim to escape. * Religious symbols: **When Frank were alive he was a Christian, and when he was turned into a vampire he was thrown out of "God's house"Becoming a vampire is "pact with the devil" therefore sentencing himself for an eternal life and cast out of Heaven's gates. and can therefore no longer come in contact with crosses, crucifix, holy water or any other object that’s connected to Christian religion or churches, without getting serious burn damages where the object or liquid came in contact, getting nausea, or physically be thrown out of the church. **Frank can't tolerate silver either as it's linked to the betrayal of Judas, since he was paid with 30 pieces of silver by the Romans to betray Jesus. * Desiccation: Vampires who abstain from blood for extended amounts of time will eventually desiccate into mummification. Non-vampire related vulnerabilities Frank is extremely prideful. He also has a near obsession with killing vampires and eradicating them completely, which could lead to a cloud of judgement in some cases. Trivia * Jeff Bridges, the actor that portrays Frank, is 6'1" (1.85m). Etymology *Frank is from a Germanic name which referred to a member of the Germanic tribe, the Franks. The Franks settled in the regions now called France and the Netherlands in the 3rd and 4th century. The tribe is thought to have obtained their name from a type of spear of javelin (franco) that they used. Alternatively, Frank is used as a short form of Francis (a Frenchman, a freeman) and Franklin (a freeman). The name was brought to England by the Normans. *Abraham is a Hebrew name meaning "father of many". The biblical patriarch Abraham was originally called Abram but God changed his name (Genesis 17:5). With his father Terah, he led his wife Sarah, his nephew Lot and their other followers from Ur into Canaan. He is regarded by Jews as being the founder of the Hebrews through his son Isaac and by Muslims as being the founder of the Arabs through his son Ishmael. As an English Christian name, Abraham became common after the Protestant Reformation. *Grimes is a English surname, but is however ultimately of Norse-Viking pre 7th century origins, and the derivation is probably from the personal name "Grimr", which appears in the Olde Danish and Olde Swedish as "Grim". It was very popular in those areas of England influenced by Scandinavian settlements, particularly the north western and eastern counties. The Norse word was equivalent to the Olde English "grima", meaning a mask, and was one of the names given to the god Woden. As such it may mean "masked person" or "shape-changer" and was given to male children to encourage the god's protection. Some modern name-bearers may also derive from the Olde English word "grim" meaning fierce, as in Peter le Grim of the county of Sussex in the Subsidy Rolls of the year 1327. The plural forms of the surname are patronymics, meaning "son of Grim". Other early recordings include those of Ellis Grymes recorded in London in 1552, and Katherine Grimes who was married to Thomas Burchill on the 20th September 1640 at Frodsham in Cheshire. The first recorded spelling of the family name is shown to be that of Godwin Grim. This was dated 1170, in the "Pipe Rolls" of the county of Norfolk, during the reign of King Henry 11nd, 1154 - 1189. Throughout the centuries, surnames in every country have continued to "develop" often leading to astonishing variants of the original spelling. Quotes "You're a monster, and therefore should die." ―'Frank' to Justus Hawkins References Category:Male Characters Category:Vampire Category:Supernatural Category:Aristocrat Category:British Category:Vampire hunter